paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Strange Case Of Dog Show
This is Wolfy´s first mission, even after all this stories, he nerver done a job, this will be his first time. The Strange Case Of Dog Show Wolfy: Ryder want me for what? Chase: He asked me to say to you, we have a investigation, so you have to go with me and marshall Wolfy: Ryder know i´m not the right pup for this? Chase: He have other mission in hand, and you in all this time don´t got any action Wolfy: Alright, so what our job is? Marshall: This time of year we have a dog show, and it should happened yesterday, but... Wolfy: but...? Marshall: One of dogs is in hospital asleep and is not waking up, the doctors don´t even know what is happening Wolfy: Strange... maybe he is just tired? Chase: We don´t know, but some hours after his ower was in the same way.. Wolfy: So, any clues? Chase: We think who have done this don´t want a dog show or is making sure it will win Marshall: We can go on the dog show to see if we can find something *Soon the three is in the dog show event* Chase: Alright, try to find anything who can be a clue Wolfy: "Yes sir" *They all were sniffing around when Chase found out something* Chase: Hey guys check this out Wolfy: *sniffing* This is a cupcake Chase... Chase: I heard all of ower are good cooking, maybe someone cook a "bad cupcake" Wolfy: Wait.. *touch the cupcake* is bitten, i guess this should be a clue, let´s back to the lookout *They all go back to the lookout* Astrid: Alright, i finished Marshall: So, what you found out? Astrid: This have somethings that nerver would be discovered without a analysis, like a substance that make you fell bad and after some time pass out for somedays Chase: Thanks, i guess now we know who done this probably wants to win Wolfy: And really know how to cook *smile* Marshall: .... Did you eat one? Wolfy: No, what i mean is, if he put this in a cupcake and no one noticed, it know how to cook Chase: You right, i will note that Marshall: We should talk with the participants Chase: Sure, i have the list *show them* ________________________________________________________________________________ List of Participants: Shina Mesh: A girl who have a female pug Jyna Mery: A old girl who have a female poodle Tim Mark: A hunter who have a male husky Fernanda Milly: A girl who have a male Beagle ________________________________________________________________________________ Wolfy: Alright, let´s start with Shina Mesh *After a while they arrive in Shina Mesh house* Chase: Hello! anyone in home? *Soon a girl open the door* Shina Mesh: Oh, Hello pups Chase: Hello, we want to do some questions about the case of the dog show, can we? Shina Mesh: Yeah, i heard about, go ahead Chase: First, you know someone who don´t want the dog show to happen? Shina Mesh: No, everyone was very happy with the event Chase: Alright, you know who is good cooking cupcakes? Shina Mesh: Everyone knows, but mines are the best *pick some* want to try? Wolfy and Marshall: Sure! *pick one* Chase: No thanks... *After a while all of them back the lookout* Chase: I think not is safe you two eat the cupcakes Wolfy: Don´t worry i don´t fell strange and now we know she cook very well Marshall: yup, next one is Jyna Mery Chase: Let´s go *They soon get there* Wolfy: Hello? *An old girl open the door* Jyna Mery: Hello Chase: We are from paw patrol and we want to ask some questions Jyna Mery: You mean about the dog show right? Marshall: Yeah Jyna Mery: You want some cookies? Wolfy: Sure Marshall: I´m in too Chase: No, thanks.... *Some time after* Jyna Mery: Well i know cook very well Wolfy: I´m sure of it *smile* Chase: You know someone who don´t like this event? Jyna Mery: Well, the hunter in the forest never liked the event but for some reason he is in this year with his husky Chase: Strange... *They soon back to the lookout* Wolfy: So... what you think? Marshall: I think the cookies are awesome Wolfy: Yeah sure Chase: Stop think about food please.. *Soon Astrid arrive running* Astrid: Guys Tim Mark´s dog is on the hospital too Wolfy: What, one more?? Chase: Alright that change my mind.. Wolfy: Is something different with him? Astrid: He is like the other dog and her ower but Tim is fine, but i found out something on the Husky Snout Marshall: What is? Astrid: Is called chloroform... Marshall: A powerfull solvent but it can be used such anesthetic Astrid: Yeah Wolfy: So, he used it to clean the dog? Astrid: No Wolfy, he make the husky fall asleep, i guess the husky is very strong and who done this was ready for this.. Chase: So who done it used chloroform Astrid: One more thing, i find out some blood but was impossible to discover who's the owner, so who done have a bite mark Wolfy: Even with the chloroform it have been bitted Chase: Alright let´s go guys *They both run to find Tim Mark but in middle of way* Shina Mesh: Hey guys i have new cupcakes pick some Wolfy: Sure *pick one and drive away* Marshall: Of course *pick one and drive away* *After some while* Fernanda Milly: Please get one of my cupcakes Wolfy: I´m getting full *pick one and drive away* Marshall: I´m far from get full *pick one and drive away* *A little far from there* Jyna Mery: Pick one please Wolfy: Uh, i´m full thanks *drive away* Marshall: I want one *pick one and drive away* *In Tim Mark house* Tim Mark: I know why someone have done this, the first time i go they saw i could win and done that with my dog Chase: Don´t worry we will find out who done this *Back in the lookout* Chase: Let´s see what we got, two dogs in hospital, cupcakes, is very strange Wolfy: Yeah, i´m sure who done this will do again.. Marshall: Can we take a break i´m don´t felling good Wolfy: You oukay? *whispers* you have eat a lot of cupcakes.. *Soon Marshall fall on the ground* Wolfy: Whata? Marshall! Chase: What happened to him? Wolfy: I don´t know, Astrid, help here please! *Some hours after* Astrid: He is like the other dogs, but nothing anormal Chase: We need to find out who done this.. Wolfy: Wait! I know who done this! Chase: Who? Wolfy: Jyna Mery! Chase: The old girl? why she would? Wolfy: I don´t know why, but i have eat all cupcakes when i was in the road but of her.. Chase: *face palm* I said to you and Marshall to not eat them... Wolfy: I know, but before arrive on Tim house, Jyna said to me and Marshall to get one cupcake, but i don´t pick it because i was full, but marshall pick one, so if i pick every cupcake but of Jyna and Marshall pick everyone cupcake even of Jyna... Chase: She done that, great work Wolfy, i think we have all we need. Astrid: Good luck *In the dog show* "Ladies and Gentleman, we are now starting the dog show" Jyna Mery: Sure *think* and just two dogs in my way hehe "Time to see who is better cooking" Jyna Mery: Get one of my special cupcakes, i´m sure you will like it *giggle* *Before the dogs could eat Chase and Wolfy arrive* Chase: Stop right there! Jyna Mery: *gulp* *think* What they are doing here "What is this? why should we stop? and wait, There Is a WOLF here?" Wolfy: *face palm* Chase: Jyna Mery you are under arrest for try to cheat to win the dog show, now you will go with us! Jyna Mery: Uh... i don´t have idea what you mean.. Chase: Say this in court! *Some time after* Cop: You pups have cancelled the show, is better have a good reason Wolfy: *show him a bottle with a blue liquid* Here is your good reason Cop: ......what is this? Chase: This is what she put in cupcakes to put the dogs out for some days, enough time to she win the dog show Jyna Mery: You are lying! Wolfy: We have one of your cupcakes that you make and put your name in it, and we compare ourselves with others cupcakes and with what you gave to Marshall Jyna Mery: Please mister Cop you aren´t believing on what they are saying right? Cop: No, i´m believing on what i´m seeing, guess you will pass a little, or should i mean a lot of time on prision Jyna Mery: Wait please.. Cop: You have let us know that crime have no age... Great work paw patrol! *After 2 days* Wolfy: I´m happy to see you alright Marshall Chase: Same, i was really worried, lucky Astrid done a antodite Astrid: Yup, congrats to you all! and nice work with your first mission Wolfy Wolfy: I´m not a investigative or a policial pup, but i guess i could handle and if not was Chase and Marshall i´m sure we never would solve the case Marshall: I still don´t understand something, she was bite marks right? Chase: Yeah, the husky done it, trying to defend himself Marshall: Alright, so who she could do all that things with a arm injured and no one noticed? Wolfy: Simple, she used the chloroform first without the husky see and before pass out the husky was bit her to try to escape but he was unable, when the others saw this, she said to everyone it was a wild animal bite and some time after this, she saw we are getting a bit close to solve the case, she tried to put us all out of the game with the cupcakes that you eat Marshall, i was full so i don´t eat it, and Chase was....too Chase to eat. Chase: What do you mean too Chase to eat? Wolfy: *smile* Nothing, guess the case are now all solved and the dogs and the owers are alright Chase: Next time you guys can try to eat less Wolfy: hahaha....no. Marshall: Don´t worry, i will stay a lot of time without eat cupcakes Wolfy: Just the cupcakes, but other foods will disapear with no time They all laugh End See you in next story "Wolfythepup" = = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Brands Of A Wolf Stories (BoaW)